


Smak wspomnień

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [16]
Category: A Lot Like Love (2005), A Lot Like Love - Fandom
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Nanowrimo, Camp Nanowrimo 2017, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, Missing Scene, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, euphoria się bawi, radość, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Zmieniali się, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie zmienili.





	Smak wspomnień

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> do people just magically start liking coffee or do they go through some 6 months long purification ritual to finally like it
> 
> 3.10.2016 r. 20:00
> 
> O ile ao3 mnie nie oszukało - jakimś cudem nie ma ani jednej pracy do mojego ulubionego filmu o_O
> 
> Emily zamawia frappucino w pewnym momencie filmu. Jakoś przyciągnęło to moją uwagę.

Nie mógł przestać na nią patrzeć, ale to nie było nic nowego. Nie wierzył, że faktycznie są razem. Mógł dotknąć jej skóry, kiedy tylko chciał i nie była jedynie urojeniem. We śnie przychodziła do niego nie raz. Kiedy zobaczył ją w świetle dnia, prawie nie uwierzył, że to faktycznie ona. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego mijali się do tej pory, ale to musiało mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że będąc tak daleko od siebie – w zasadzie bez kontaktu – nie wiedzieli kiedy wybrać ten jeden idealny moment.

\- Dlaczego tak patrzysz? – spytała. – Mam coś na twarzy? Na pewno mam coś na twarzy – jęknęła, starając się zetrzeć nieistniejącą plamę ze swojej skóry.

Nie mógł nie prychnąć na ten widok. A potem jego wzrok padł na kubek w jej dłoni.

\- Od kiedy lubisz kawę? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Emily, którą spotkałem w Nowym Jorku, twierdziła, że kawa jest złem. A mała czarna tylko potwierdzała to jak nudny jestem – przypomniał jej.

Zaskakująco dobrze pamiętał każdą chwilę tamtego spotkania. Nigdy nie zastanowiło go dlaczego jego życie wydawało mu się przeciekać między palcami, prócz tamtych chwil, które spędzali razem. Jak na ludzi, którzy widzieli się tylko kilka razy w swoim życiu – uczestniczyli w najważniejszych chwilach dla siebie. Zadzwoniła do niego po zerwaniu i on zrobił to samo, kiedy jego świat się rozpadał.

\- Nie lubię kawy – prychnęła.

\- Miesza z twoimi lekami? – dogryzł jej.

Przez ułamek sekundy udawała oburzoną i urażoną, ale znał ją lepiej. Ta gra toczyła się od tak dawna, że trudno było jednoznacznie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, kiedy właściwie się rozpoczęła. Tym razem przynajmniej nie starali się przeżyć jak najwięcej z sobą w desperackim strachu przed rozstaniem. Nie było ono takie nieuchronne. Czas go nie gonił. Ona się nie wyprowadzała.

\- Ludzie, którzy piją gorzkie rzeczy z przyjemnością, są dziwni. Może tobie potrzebne leki, co Oliver? – zakpiła i spojrzała wymownie na jego małą czarną, która pozostała niezmienna od lat.

Możliwe, że był nudziarzem, chociaż wydawało mu się raczej, że jego życie przyspieszyło. Może jej myśli zwolniły. Może po raz pierwszy byli dla siebie stworzeni, bo linie ich światów nareszcie się przecinały w odpowiednim punkcie.

\- Co z tą kawą? – spytał, bo rumieniec na jej twarzy podpowiadał mu, że coś było jednak nie tak.

Kilka lat wcześniej zarzuciła mu, że nie posiadał kubków smakowych. Kolejnego dnia pytała czy istniał jakiś magiczny rytuał, który pozwalał ludziom pogodzić się z okropnym smakiem. Niejasno przypominał sobie, że kiedy widzieli się później, nie kpiła już z tego tematu. Sądził, że po prostu przerzuciła się na coś innego. Dostarczał jej dostatecznie wiele amunicji.

Zmieniała się, ale tak naprawdę nigdy się nie zmieniła.

Od kiedy pamiętał, zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Zachowywał się jak wariat, za każdym razem, kiedy się widzieli. Rzucał wszystko, aby tylko mogli ukraść tych kilka chwil. Jego brat twierdził, że to było dla niego zdrowe. Oliver nie był tego taki pewien. Nie wiedział gdzie przebiegała granica tego, co poświęciłby dla tej kobiety i przerażało go to.

Nazywał ją szaloną, ale tak naprawdę to on wariował i dostrzegał to dopiero teraz.

Spojrzała w dół na swoje dłonie, a potem na niego. Rumieniec pogłębił się na jej policzkach.

\- To idiotyczne – zaśmiała się.

\- Tym lepiej – stwierdził.

Przewróciła oczami, a potem przesunęła w jego stronę swój kubek. Upił łyk, nie wiedząc w zasadzie o co jej chodziło i wtedy wróciło jeszcze jedno wspomnienie. To nie była jedna z tych chwil, z których był szczególnie dumny. Ich pierwszy Sylwester, kiedy się upiła, a on sądził, że wrócą do jego starego mieszkania na seks. Zasnęła, a kiedy potem się ocknęła, nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. W mieszkaniu miał jedynie butelkę frapuccino. Nie narzekała na smak, bo pewnie nie mógł być gorszy od przetrawionego alkoholu.

\- Pijesz to od tamtej pory? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, a potem przypomniał sobie co zostawił jej tamtego dnia na szafce.

Jego stary aparat, którym robiła mu zdjęcia w Nowym Jorku. Którym zrobiła ich wspólną fotografię na tle księżyca w pełni.

\- Mówiłam, że to idiotyczne – rzuciła, wzruszając ramionami.

Nie wiedział jeszcze jaki smak dla niego miały te wspomnienia, ale zabrała swoje frapuccino z jego rąk i stała się nieświadomie kobietą z jego snów.

 


End file.
